ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT Administrative Core provides scientific leadership, fiscal management, operations oversight, and administrative support to the Center?s 7 Cores and training program: the Clinical, Data, Neuropathology, Biomarker, Outreach Recruitment and Engagement (ORE), induced pluripotent stem cell (iPSC), and Latino Cores as well as the UCSD ADRC Research Education Component (REC). In addition to determining the overall priorities, the Administrative Core facilitates interactions with affiliated researchers, trainees, community partners, and advisors to advance Center goals and to ensure that efforts and resources are provided to support multicenter initiatives. These objectives are accomplished through a series of specific aims: 1) Create a leadership structure and culture that promotes the mission of the Shiley-Marcos ADRC to prevent, treat, and cure Alzheimer?s disease; 2) Set and review the scientific agenda, priorities and productivity; 3) Report progress and ensure responsiveness to funding agencies and other authorities; 4) Facilitate communication across cores, projects, trainees, and affiliated researchers; 5) Foster collaborations to advance team-based Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Disorders (ADRD) research and bring new investigators to the field with awareness of NAPA goals; 6) Communicate the latest research findings. To promote the Center?s mission and theme the Administrative Core supports integration across all departments, scientists, and community partners. Guidance is provided by the Administrative Core with input incorporated from the Executive Committee and Internal, External and Community Advisory. We provide sound fiscal management to the Center that is grounded in a solid understanding of operations and organizational strategy to amplify productivity and innovation in priority scientific areas. The Center?s development research and training grants are selected and awarded by the Administrative Core as one way to build synergy and collaborations with clinicians and researchers at UCSD and continue and strengthen collaboration with researchers at other outstanding biomedical research institutions in San Diego. Results of the latest research findings as well as new ways to become involved with the UCSD ADRC are disseminated by the Administrative Core.